Why you can't win
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sai spends all his time flirting with Naruto, to find out what? The blonde wants a different pale bastard, and Sai's gotta' find out the hard way. SasuNaru


**Hello, it's me again. Yup, 3 hours ago a story went up, and now another. Literally just wrote it, not been read through so it's mistake filled.**

**Warnings: SasuNaru and one sided SaiNaru**

**Disclaimer:...nah, I don't own it...too lazy.**

**ENJOY! XXX**

Sai folded his arms and frowned. He didn't often frown and he wasn't sure why the blonde was the cause. His advances had never failed him before, so why was the blonde being so annoying and rejecting all of his touches? Surely it wasn't something he had done? He'd only been at Konoha high for two months, not really enough time for the class to get very irritated with him. Besides all the girls and boys he had courted since he was 14 had immediately fallen in front of him, legs spread. It didn't matter if they were straight. He made them into what he wanted, and currently, Naruto was what he wanted.

He slid into his car and pulled up into college for another long day. He met Naruto in art, where he continuously groped, flirted and insulted the boy until he reacted. But today Sai noticed the blonde wasn't as chirpy. His smile lacked that joyful backing and he didn't have the usual spring in his step.

He was going to find out the problem.

"Naruto-kun. Can you explain how these strokes work?" Naruto nodded meekly and did a few quick flicks of the wrist before Sai nodded and yanked the boy down into the stool next to him. "What wrong Naruto?" The blonde's eyes widened before a small, but genuine smile crossed his face.

"Nothing Sai. Just my dad has epilepsy and he is usually ok on his own, or with his boyfriend, but today when he was walking home he suddenly had a hit and...he hurt himself." Sai frowned and realised, no matter how emotionally inept he usually was, today wasn't an insult or grope day. He sighed and gently hugged the blonde, ruffling the blonde locks and earning a soft smile.

"Feeling better?" The blonde nodded, jumping from his seat to start painting someone's back. Sai always wondered who modelled for Naruto. they were very beautiful even through Naruto never drew their face. There was often a picture of a boy staring at the moon with his arms spread side and the picture was taken from behind so Naruto could draw and paint from it.

"Sai, want to come out to Starbucks with me today? As thanks for cheering me up?" Sai nodded eagerly, knowing the blonde's reasons were innocent but he could make them dirty when the time was right.

The two left right after Art finished, both having a free before and after lunch.

"So Sai, how many people are in your family?" Naruto asked sweetly, leading the towards the famed cafe.

"It's just me actually...And my psychiatrist who comes and helped me deal with loneliness. ..basically she slept with me...fun but she was a bit desperate." Naruto gawped but chuckled and Sai smiled back.

"Are you a virgin Naruto?" Naruto flushed but shook his head slowly, making the other raise a brow. "Who did you loose it too?" Naruto was blushing even darker red in the face when he heard Kiba scream,

"OI! BLONDIE!" Naruto grinned yelling,

"YEAH DOGBREATH?" Sai smirked and watched as Kiba, Neji, his cousin Hinata and a taller pale man all arrived.

"What are you guys and the bastard doing out here? I thought Psychology was on today?" Sai stepped closer to Naruto but the blonde didn't notice and just turned to face Sai, their faces barely two inches apart and felt his face flood crimson.

"Naruto do you feel better now?" Sai whispered quietly, watching as Naruto smiled softly from their close range before he stepped away and laughed. Sai clocked the pale man, noticing his glare being focused on him. So the raven liked Naruto huh? Lovely.

"Dobe, we need to talk." The raven said, using his finger to lure the blonde over. Naruto sighed and walked over, being dragged behind the bins.

"Whats wrong teme? You don't usually get this flustered."

"Who was that boy?" Sai had followed them and was listening intently through the bins, clocking the confused pink haired and blonde girl behind another set of bins just a few meters away.

"Who Sai? A friend from Art class...why?"

"You seemed awfully cosy." Naruto pouted and shoved Sasuke slightly, who growled lowly in his throat before gripping Naruto's arm. "Did you sleep with him?" The blonde gasped, his shocked expression turning into hurt at the accusation.

"No, I didn't...fucking bastard... I'll tell you why I was so _cosy_ with Sai! Iruka got hit by a fucking _car _yesterday after he had a fit in the road! I could have been there if it wasn't for deciding to stay and clean up after everyone, I could have been there to help him, or stop the car! Now Kakashi is by his bed waiting for him to wake up..and Sai was the only one who realise I was upset today to fucking forgive me in confiding in someone who actually _cares_ about me!" Sai watched as a few tears slipped from Naruto's sky blue eyes and he felt the gentle urge to wipe them away but was beaten by Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto. You should have called me. You know Iruka means the world to both of us...poor Kakashi. I wondered why he didn't come home last night." Naruto nodded and Sai watched as the raven brought the blonde into a tight embrace, kissing the bright locks before trailing those few kisses down onto his cheek, jaw, neck and back up towards his lips.

"I love you Naruto, you know that right?" Sai felt anger twist inside him, thinking the blonde was being used in his moment of weakness.

"Yeah...I know, I love you too teme." Sasuke smiled and the two kissed, softly, gently, for a long time, their hands brushed bits of their bodies not meant for just friends and Sai knew. _He _was the reason Naruto didn't want him. _He_ was the reason Naruto lost his virginity. _He_ was the one Naruto really wanted to be comforted by, not a look-alike who was usually a pervert.

Sai sighed and walked off, noticing that the blonde girl had passed out, a pool of blood around her and pink haired one was crying and mumbling something about Sasuke-kun not being gay.

And sometimes, even if you don't get the guy you want, you can move on, after-all, the scruffy looking boy by the name of Kiba had quite the nice arse...but that'll be saved for a later date. For now, bye.

**How was it? Ok, two stories on one night, whats wrong with me? I'm avoiding work, simple as. Thanks for reading, have a good...sleep/day/night/evening/date/orgy/whatever.**


End file.
